readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggregor 10,000
Plot the story starts off at the plumbers center where Aggregor is seen sitting in his prison cell thinking about how he can escape.he has finished his plan but only needs power.Suddenly,Paradox appears and warns Aggregor that the plan he is planning will give him nothing but trouble."you don't know a thing time walker"Aggregor says,but then Ben 10,000 appears and tells Aggregor that what paradox is trying to say is completely true(the theme song starts)"who are you?"Aggregor asks ben 10,000."I am ben 10,000"He says,Aggregor is shocked and then jumps on ben 10,000 and tries to absorb the abilities of Ultimate Ben.Paradox gets worried and takes Ben 10,000 back to his his timeline.Aggregor sees an ultimatrix symbol growing on his chest"yes! I have all the abilities of 10,000 aliens!"Aggregor shouts out,but Paradox proves him wrong and tells him that he only had enough time to absorb five:NRG,Waterhazard,Armodrillo,Terraspin and Amfibian ,then Paradox vanishes.Aggregor then tells himself"atleast it's better than no power(he hold his cell bars) and that's enough to escape"he melts the iron bars then walks out.the plumbers see Aggregor escaping ,so they try to shoot him but Aggregor dives under the ground and then pops out from beneath the plumbers causing them to fall and faint but he sees more coming so he shoots water at them and electracutes them.Aggregor walks up to Magister Hulka and tells him "My seith,where is it? tell me...now"Aggregor tells Hulka,"I'll never tell you"Hulka replies,"I'm sorry that you said that"Aggregor says,then he grabs Hulka's metal plat that's on his head and then melts it by using NRG's abilities.Meanwhile...on Earth,Ben,Gwen and Kevin are celebrating the 100 day anneversary of Mr.Smoothy but ben is the only one that is enjoying though.suddenly Kevin's plumber badge hologram's a plumber warning them that Aggregor is back.Ben gets mad and then they head to the fly to the plumbers base using the Rust Bucket III.At the plumbers base,they see all of the plumbers dead,"Tack,where's Tack?and Magister Hulka"Ben says,he turns into Wildmutt and sniffs for tack,but tack appears and is happy to see them.Wildmutt turns back to ben and glad to see Tack."Ben Tennyson,I'm so glad to see you guys here,Aggregor...."Tack says but gets interrupted by Kevin saying"escpaed...we know".Tack says"but that's not all,Aggregor killed Magister Hulka and got his seith and he has some alien abilities"."killed Hulka ! the angry teacher" ben shouts out and gets worried and asks Tack where is Aggregor heading and Tack tells them that he is at Earth looking for you.Kevin gets worried and tells them that they should go.they head back to Earth,meanwhile...Aggregor is forcing the people to tell him where Ben is."If you want to get to Ben,you'll have to go through me!"a black man says,"okay...as you wish"Aggregor says and then eletracutes the guy which causes him to die,"you killed my father he was a father"a lady tells Aggregor,"would you like to join him?"Aggregor asks her,she get's scared and backs away.Suddenly,Ben and the rest come,"Aggregor...we're here to stop you"ben says,Aggregor laughs "no you can't"Aggregor says.Ben slams the Ultimatrix and turns to NRG ."Give it up,you don't stand a chance"NRG says,"I beg to differ"Aggregor says and then he hits the ground with one massive punch using Armodrillo abilities causing NRG(turns back to ben) to fall on Gwen and both of them faint.Kevin gets angry and absorbs some stone."so I guess this is it levin...the ultimate battle"Aggregor says,"and you won't walk out of it alive"Kevin says.Aggregor runs to ben and absorbs the power from the ultimatrix"his look is unchanged the abilities are in the ultimatrix symbol).Kevin tells Aggregor"if you're looking for Alien X sorry to tell you that it's not exist suker"Kevin says,Aggregor gets mad and wants to know why.Kevin teases him and shows him the key,"If you want Alien X then you need to get that Key from me first sucker"Kevin says,Aggregor uses Fasttrack abilities,runs to Kevin and Knocks him out,then takes the key,"that was almost too easy"Aggregor heads to Ben to unlock alien X,but ben gets up"not on my watch...get it? not on my watch! ha ha ha"Ben says then turns into Four Arms ,"Nice try...Aggregor !"Fourarms says.he grabs aggregor in the air,"fool,I can fly,remember?"Aggregor says,then he strikes thunder at Fourarms and Kevin,but Fourarms grabs kevin and dodges the attacks,"wait what about gwen?!?"Kevin asks Fourarms.Aggregor land and looks at Gwen "If one key was with levin,then the other one must be with the girl!"Aggrego thinks Gwen gets up slowly,but then Aggregor kicks her and take the key from her pocket."now I have both Keys,all that I need to do now put them in the ultimatrix"Aggregor says.He shoots water at fourarms then electracutes him,causing him to faint and turns back to ben Aggregor uses Humungousaur's strength and punches kevin away.he puts the keys into the ultimatrix and then gets Alien X's powers,Aggregor flies into the air and laughs.Kevin is shocked,"I can feel everything"Aggregor says then he suddenly freezes and crashes into the ground...in his mind"what? what happened"Aggregor says madly.."we can not destroy the earth till we solve the universe's problems"Belicus says,"who the hell are you?"Aggregor shouts at Belicus and Serena,"my name is Belicus and this is Serena and we are the most powerful creatures in the world"Belicus says,"oh really I don't care now let me destroy the earth"Aggregor says,"I am afraid that I can not let you"Belicus says...Aggregor gets mad and screams....meanwhile out of his mind,"I warned you"Paradox appears from nowhere saying,Ben gets up slowly"I hate when you come out of no where"Ben says,"well,I am taking him to the right place now...and Benjamin Tennyson be ware son the earth is going to witness a huge event that you can not imagine...bye bye kids"Paradox says then he disappears with Aggregor...."I hate that old man"Kevin says,"I wonder what big event is he talking about"Gwen says,"who knows"Ben says.....later,Aggregor is seen in a big hall at a plumbers museum where everybody is looking at him......The End. Major Events *Ben 10,000 second appearance. *Aggregor breaks out from prison. *Aggregor absorbs the power of the aliens from Ben 10,000 and Ben. *Aggregor freezes due to Alien X's issues. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Tack *Paradox *Magister Hulka (he died) *Ben 10,000 'Villains:' * Aggregor 'Aliens Used:' *Wildmutt *NRG *Four Arms 'Aliens Powers by Aggregor:' *NRG *Waterhazard *Amfibian *Armodrillo *Fasttrack *Humungousaur *Alien X Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Pages Category:Ultimate Universe